syrelliafandomcom-20200215-history
The First Chapter
The''' First Chapter marks the beginning of Syrellia and covering the Syrellians' lives in what appears to be a non-threatening, perfectly normal routine. However, as events begin to take place, the Syrellians begin to realise something is slightly, fundamentally wrong about their city...and the only way to find out is to recover the history of the city that was lost in the Great Eindoan Library Fire during the War of Eduria. Hence comes in '''Ghosts of Syrellia. Episode One: Age of Discovery The new generation of Syrellians to join the factions in a bid to rebuild their city have the chance to introduce themselves via their work - or, in the case of the Lords of Fusion, via their method of relaxation. Nothing surprising in any way. Episode Two: Empty Links A problem has arisen - specifically, a black market organisation called SCION has sunk its teeth into Syrellia's Talathir district and has started poaching animals for their body parts to sell. The different factions set forth to set up defences. Episode Three: The Search for SCION With the districts now secure, the Syrellians set out, with advice from the somewhat shady Nar'akhrim necromancer A'idhul Rahman. This is due to the large number of clues scattered across the city that eventually leads to the SCION base nestled in the basement of the ruins of a tower in Sinkamma, much to the Aristocrats' chagrin. From there, the leaders dealt with the organisation and promptly kicked them out of the city. Episode Four: Golden Leaves Syrellians celebrated their success against SCION with the Golden Leaves events, Golden Leaves being the major event held in autumn to celebrate a long year of work. Sinkamma celebrated with the Autumn Masquerade Ball, Talathir with the Golden Harvest and Illudois with Children's Week. Winter's Fall A side event that was celebrated differently in each district. Sinkamma had their own Ice Sculpture competition, Talathir had the Spirits Offering Week and Illudois celebrated further into winter after having a successful year of developing technology. Dragons Everywhere! The Dragonflight is making its way across the continent - and baby dragons have got lost in the city! Syrellians set forth to find them before their parents come raging out of the skies thinking that someone has kidnapped their previous hatchlings. All in all, the Syrellians saved three baby dragons, with mercenary dragon-catchers managing to round up the rest. Svengaran: Those Are My Clothes!! God of mischief Svengaran, getting attracted by the sudden increase of activity in the city, decides to take a visit. His idea of good fun is an impromptu clothes swap. Regardless of gender. The Syrellians were not amused. Episode Five: The Catacombs A'idhul Rahman, having investigated the Dragonflight incident closely, informs the Syrellians that for some odd reason the city has a source of deeper magic in its foundations. It is known that there are no naturally-occuring pockets of deeper magic under the city, so therefore something within the foundations appears to have activated. This was the main reason for the baby dragons' confusion during the Dragonflight. With some difficulty, the leaders arranged an expedition into the bowels of the city. Difficulty, because the Catacombs lie below the city and are home to hostile monsters that aren't too partial to outsiders. Even worse, the Catacombs Log recorded by wizard Karda Ignaman didn't exactly help with its rather grim writing describing the wizard's descent into the depths of the city. In what could be considered a miracle, the expedition succeeds in reaching the foundation, where they find the missing crystal that was supposed to accompany the one above the Spires in Sinkamma. But that isn't just it...it was these two crystals that were described to be the "trump card" of none other than the floating Silver Citadel of Argannuan, which crashed during the War of Eduria and was thought to have fallen into ruin. So that meant that Syrellia, specifically Sinkamma, was originally the Silver Citadel. Epilogue: Ghosts of Syrellia What does this mean for the Syrellians? After such a tiring perilous search, they only hope that it is all they have to do. Unfortunately they will soon learn this is not the case...